


Tomorrows And The Yesterdays

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: The Man Who Fell To Earth [3]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Professor Bowie
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's professional and intelligent, the students respect him and the teachers admire him. What could possibly go wrong?  When the new Headmaster (Mr. David Bowie) arrives at Shadow Woods Academy, the often wayward students settle down under his rule immediately but still misbehave for the other staff members. Does he have some kind of special powers or is he just that good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Professor Bowie

  
  
  
_(pictures are just for fun, imagine him however you wish)_  
  
****  
  
  
Shadow Woods Academy was situated quite a way out of town, to keep itself out of scrutinizing public eyes. It was surrounded by a deep, thick forest and enclosed by high brick walls and the only way in was through the tall, wrought iron gates. David drove his car along the dirt road, the fog settling around the woods made the whole place seem somewhat creepy. The gate guard saw him coming and stepped down from his post to greet the new arrival.  
  
  
"Good Morning, Mr. Bowie," the guard greeted him, "lovely day innit?"  He peered over the rim of his glasses to stare at the guard, who withdrew awkwardly. Of course, Bowie was not his _real_ name, but he had his reasons for wanting to live with the alias.  
  
  
"Just open the gates," he spoke sharply.  
  
  
"Right you are, Sir," replied the guard and let him pass through. He drove slowly to the car park, pulled up and stepped out with his briefcase in hand. He paused at the front of the building, gazing up at it as it seemed to loom over him menacingly. Then he opened the doors, walked inside and raised a brow.  It was utter chaos, students were running around unsupervised and some of them were being assaulted in more ways than one. His gaze cast around calmly, searching for a teacher but found nobody older than 18 years of age within sight.  
  
  
Suddenly, the bell rang and the students began to scurry off to whatever classes they had now. While he watched with casual interest, a woman peered out slowly from a supply closet and chanced to look in his direction. She came out quickly and straightened herself up, then she smiled and approached him. She looked tired, worn out and quite stressed.  
  
  
"You must be Mr. Bowie," she greeted him, "it's so nice to see a fresh face around here, come - let me show you around."  He followed the woman silently, his icy stare taking in his new surroundings intently.  
  
  
"My name is Linda Stone," she introduced herself, "you have no idea how pleased I am to have you here, Mister Bowie.. We are sorely understaffed. You couldn't have come at a better time." His silence unnerved her, but she shook it off because this was her new boss and she wanted to please him. David was shown the dining room, the kitchens, bathrooms, dorms, etc..  
  
  
"... And this is the staffroom, teacher's lounge, whatever," Linda finished up, "we call it the sanctuary, we come here to get away."  She opened the door.  
  
  
"From what?" asked David.  
  
  
"The _students_ , of course!" Linda replied. He stared at her curiously, then he stepped inside. In one corner, several teachers were smoking heavily; often lighting up again straight after finishing. In another corner of the room, some teachers were drinking. David wrinkled his nose in disgust at the behaviour, just what was going on here?  
  
  
"I know that look," Linda leaned against the wall, "but you mark my words, Mister Bowie. You'll be in one of those corners within two weeks; _if_ you're still here."  He looked at her disapprovingly, first gesturing to the smoking corner.  
  
  
"That," he spoke sharply, "is _disgusting_ and unhealthy."  He then gestured to the drinking corner.  
  
  
"I'm quite certain _that_ is not even _legal_ ," he raised his voice now, "never mind bloody _dangerous!_ "  Linda didn't seem at all surprised, she had seen it all before.  
  
  
"Well," she shrugged, "you could always wind up at the crying window."  He stood back.  
  
  
"The _what?_ " he demanded.  
  
  
"That window over there," Linda pointed, "we call it the crying window, if you ever need a good cry... "  
  
  
"Stop just a minute," David closed his eyes briefly and then looked at her once more, "why do you all _cry?_ "  
  
  
"It's the _students_ , David," Linda said quietly, "if they can get to you, they do. And they will get to you too, trust me."  
  
  
"I _highly_ doubt that," David retorted. Linda smirked.  
  
  
"We'll see," she stepped away as the teachers began to stand up and head out to their classes, a look of misery upon each face as they passed him by. They were not impolite, however and greeted him briefly; introducing themselves before walking out of the room. Only he and Linda remained now.  
  
  
"I'll show you to the principal's office," she told him, "you've got your work cut out for you, signing on to teach math on top of that job... "  
  
  
"You did say you were understaffed," David reminded her, following her to the office, "it's the least I could do."  
  
  
"We appreciate it," Linda smiled at him, opening the door to his office, "let me know if you need anything, I'll be in the drinking corner."  She ignored his expression of distaste and left him to get settled into his new office, he shut the door and sighed heavily.  
  
  
This was a boarding school for very badly behaved young people, when nobody else would take them in; they ended up here but they often drove the teachers insane. Many of them quit, others smoked or drank or apparently cried. He walked to the window and gazed out over his new domain, things were about to change rather dramatically around here.  
  



	2. Taking Control

The lunch bell sounded and the roar of the students tearing into the dining hall could be heard - quite probably, from outer space!  Massaging his temples at the dull throb that resulted from such a cacophonous riot, David slowly made his way to the diningroom to join his fellow staff members. He stood in the doorway, watching with bemusement as the teachers were pelted with unwanted food. They held up their trays to shield some of it, doing their best to try and shout out protests but their voices were drowned out by the student's energetic jeering.  
  
  
He removed his glasses, for he did not need them at all; mainly wearing them purely for the aesthetics. He stood calmly for a moment longer, straightened his suit and took a deep breath. Lifting his chin, steeling his gaze and clearing his throat; he took a few steps into the dining hall.  
  
  
"Enough," he spoke without raising his voice and all of the students sat down.  
  
  
The dining hall was suddenly so quiet, the teachers had to peer around their trays to make sure they were still there. His footsteps echoed through the room as he slowly walked to his seat, nobody moved nor spoke even after he'd sat down. The staff lowered their trays, placing them onto the table in front of themselves.  
  
  
"You will refer to me from now on as Headmaster," David addressed the entire Academy, "is that clear?"  
  
  
"Yes Headmaster," the students all spoke in unison. He looked then to the teachers. They all nodded, still seemingly stunned by the silence of the students.  
  
  
"Good," David spoke firmly. He pulled his tray towards himself and began to eat, not looking back up as the students followed suit. The staff were amazed, not quite believing their eyes and ears as they ate their lunch in peace for the very first time.  
  
  
*  
  
  
When the bell sounded to signal the end of lunch, not a single student rushed out of their seats or made a single noise. They simply stood and filed out of the dining hall, the Headmaster's intense stare upon them the entire time. The staff left just as meekly, unnerved and weirded out by the whole situation.  
  
  
David walked casually to his afternoon mathematics class, he had a single room which was to be his - and his alone. The students were the most senior in the entire Academy, he simply refused to try and teach anyone younger. His students were waiting outside the room, they straightened up when they saw him approaching them and all eyes were upon him.  
  
  
"Impressive," he commended them, opening the door, "you may enter now."  They filed into the classroom, not a word was spoken among them as they found their seats. "Right," David walked to the head of the classroom, "let's begin... "  
  
  
**  
  
  
Linda was in the teacher's lounge with Peter, an older man with grey, thinning hair and badly bloodshot eyes.  
  
  
"I don't trust him," Peter was saying, "did you _see_ those hellions? It's like they were under a _spell_ or something!"  
  
  
"Oh, do be _quiet!_ " Linda shook her head as she handed Peter a beer, "they're just a little shocked, give them time and they'll _lynch_ the smug bastard - I give it a day, _tops_."  
  
  
"I'll take that bet," chuckled Peter, swigging down his drink.  
  
  
"Oh, leave 'im alone," came Janet's voice. She was a slender woman with long brown hair and hazel eyes, she also had a drinking problem and was rarely ever sober.  "I'd do 'im!" she smirked.  
  
  
"You _would!_ " Peter grimaced.  
  
  
"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" demanded Janet.  
  
  
"You've tried to shag _every_ Headmaster since you got here!" Peter accused her.  
  
  
"So?" asked Janet.  
  
  
"So? The last one was a _woman!_ " Peter exclaimed.  
  
  
"What's your point?" Janet took a mouthful of her drink.  
  
  
"She was _married!_ " Peter stood up angrily.  
  
  
"Calm down you two!" Linda shouted. Peter sat down, grumbling under his breath and Janet turned away from them both. Linda put down her glass and walked to the door, glancing over her shoulder.  
  
  
"I'm going to see how he's getting on," Linda told the others, "he's supposed to be teaching them _advanced_ mathematics, brainless thugs haven't even mastered remedial maths yet... This, I just _gotta_ see!"  



	3. Don't Touch

Linda left the lounge, the laughter of the other staff members spurring her onwards with a superior smirk upon her face. She tossed her red hair and fixed her pale, green eyes onto the door of his classroom. As she opened it, the stillness and silence that greeted her wiped the sneer from her face pretty quickly. The classroom was turned completely around, so that when she stepped into it she was among the students immediately. They faced the front of the classroom, that much was normal but the back of the classroom was where the Headmaster had his desk.  
  
  
The students were not facing him, they were facing the board in front of them and their heads were down as they worked. Linda slowly walked through the desks, approaching David nervously but not one single student seemed to notice her at all. They didn't throw anything at her, they didn't try to trip her over and they didn't jeer or call out to her. David was reading a thick textbook, only glancing up when she gently placed her hand upon his shoulder.  
  
  
Linda froze in place, for the moment her hand touched him, the entire class turned and looked around at her over their shoulders. She shivered at their intent stares, quickly lifting her hand from his shoulder and withdrawing it to her side. The students then promptly returned to their work, as if nothing had happened.  
  
  
"Can I help you, Ms. Stone?" asked David. Linda glanced down at him, trying to keep it together.  
  
  
"I've come to collect the role call papers for the last week," she told him. She did this every Friday, and hadn't done so for this room in quite a while; since it was never used. David handed them to her, looking at her calmly.  
  
  
"Is there anything else?" he asked her when she didn't move away immediately. One of the papers slipped back down onto the desk, so she grasped for it at the same time David did. As a result, their hands touched and the students all spun around to glare at her once more. Linda dropped the entire stack of papers in fright, her hands trembling as she withdrew herself from him again. The students again turned back to their books, Linda felt goosebumps crawl all over her body.  
  
  
"Katrina," David spoke gently and a girl with long, dark hair and blue eyes stood up, turning to face them, "be a pet, would you?"  Katrina nodded and walked over to the scattered papers, kneeling down to gather them up and then handing them to Linda. She accepted them in shock, speechless.  
  
  
"Thank you, Katrina," David said quietly, "back to your seat."  Katrina smiled at him, then she returned to her seat and went right back to work. Linda walked back through the students, her nerves a mess as she exited the room quickly and shut the door behind her.  
  
  
She returned to the lounge and leaned against the wall, dropping the papers onto the table.  
  
  
"How'd it go?" asked Peter.  
  
  
"Have they got 'im tied up yet?" asked Janet, " 'cause, you know, if they do... "  She made thrusting motions with her hips and cackled with laughter.  
  
  
"Oh, _shut up!_ " Linda barked, "the guy's a _freak!_ "  
  
  
"Whatever," Janet slurred, "I'd _still_ do 'im."  
  
  
Peter rolled his eyes and poured himself another shot of whatever he could find.

  
*

That evening, Linda showed David to his Quarters and bid him an abrupt goodnight before leaving. He walked inside, closed the door and looked around. It was like a hotel room, he moved to the bed and stripped off all of his clothes before getting in under the covers; drifting off to sleep. Two pairs of gleaming, red eyes glowed from two corners of the bedroom...  



	4. The Alpha Male

The next morning, he woke up to a soft, deep growling sound. He sat up and looked into the corners, but they were empty. Putting on his pants, socks and shoes; David grabbed his shirt and pulled it on hastily. As he stepped out into the main area, his gaze fell upon Linda. She was standing in the middle of the room, frozen in place and scared stiff. Two large, black dogs snarled at her from just outside David's bedroom door where he now stood - just behind them.  
  
  
"It's alright, boys," David calmed the dogs, "Linda was just leaving."  His intense stare never left her, the dogs retreated into his bedroom and he slowly began to button up his shirt.  
  
  
"Did you find what you were looking for?" David asked Linda, as she backed up to the door.  Linda did not answer him, instead she left hurriedly and slammed the door shut behind her.  
  
  
*  
  
  
That afternoon, just before lunch; David's class was ready again. He had them just once a day for 40 minutes but they learned very quickly. Partway through his lecture, the only time he stood in front of the class rather than seat himself behind them; Janet walked in and all eyes were cast upon her. She stumbled a little bit, turning her back to the students and standing right in front of David.  
  
  
"What is it?" David asked her, impatient to get on with his lesson. The sun was hurting his eyes and this was why he sat towards the back of the room, it was not so bright there.  
  
  
"I just wanted to come in and see how you was doin'," Janet was clearly drunk, no surprises there. She wobbled and grasped his arm to support herself, he looked quite sour for it and she let go.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked him.  
  
  
"I'll have to _burn_ my jacket now," he practically snarled at her.  
  
  
"Oh, like _that_ izzit?" Janet raised her brow, grabbing his face and slurping his cheek with her tongue, "now you'll have to burn yer gorgeous _face_ , too!" She started laughing, stumbling back a little from him as he glared at her furiously.  
  
  
"Filthy, drunken _whore!_ " he accused her. Janet frowned and locked eyes with him, she raised her hand to slap him but felt something clasp around her wrist. Then something grabbed her other wrist as she tried to use it to slap him again, Janet looked at the two students that were now restraining her and she struggled in vain to free herself.  
  
  
"Katrina, Ben," David took out a damp cloth from his drawer, "get her out of my _sight!_ "  The two students dragged Janet out into the hallway, down to the dumpsters just outside the kitchens and tossed her into one of them. Janet flailed about, trying to climb up to get out of it but the sides were slippery with goop from last night's leftovers.  
  
  
"Help!" she called out loudly, " _help!_ "   The kitchen chefs heard her cries for assistance and she was soon hauled out of the trash.  
  
  
"How'd you get in _there??_ " asked a bewildered Fran, the head chef.  
  
  
" _Bloody_ kids!" grumbled Janet, staggering off to the lounge indignantly.

 

Janet walked into the lounge, still covered with crap.  
  
  
"Lawd!" Peter covered his nose, "ya don't smell half ripe, do ya??"  
  
  
"Don't blame me!" Janet scolded him, "it's all that damned Headmaster's fault!"  
  
  
"Eh? What'd he do, throw you in the rubbish?" asked Peter.  
  
  
"Worse!" Janet stamped her foot, "he got those snotty nosed _brats_ to do it for 'im!"  Peter stood up, shaking his head and rolling back his sleeves.  
  
  
"I'll give him what-for," he said, setting his jaw sternly, "he can't just waltz in here like he owns the bloody place!"  
  
  
"Yeah, you get 'im, Peter!" cackled Janet, popping open a beer.  
  
  
Peter stormed down the hallway, burst into David's classroom and stumbled towards where the teacher's desk should have been. He paused, looking to the back of the room and finding it there instead. All eyes were on him intently. He pointed at David angrily.  
  
  
"I've got a bone ta pick with you, pal!" he spoke roughly and staggered forwards towards the Headmaster. The students all stood up at the same time, causing Peter to falter and look around them all; suddenly nervous.  
  
  
"I suggest you show yourself out," David said calmly, "and wait for the proper time to speak with me in my office." Peter backed away slowly towards the door.  
  
  
"Yeah," he said quietly, "a-alright... "   He left the room and rushed back to the lounge, pouring himself a stiff shot.  
  
  
"You didn't get _near_ him," said Janet, knowingly, "did ya?"  Peter slumped down into his chair.  
  
  
"Yeah, well," he sniffed, downing the drink in a single gulp, "he was _busy_... "  
  
  
Janet snorted and cackled with laughter once again, but Peter ignored her and went around with a sour lemon face for the rest of the day.


	5. Emma

Linda was by a drinking fountain, when it squirted and spilled water all over the floor.  
  
  
"Emma!" she shouted for the cleaning woman, " _Emma!_ "  
  
  
Emma rushed over to the spilled water with her mop and began to clean it up at once, Linda walked away haughtily and didn't bother to thank her but Emma didn't mind. She was ignored by everyone and she kind of liked it that way, because even the students wouldn't look at her and going unnoticed by such ruffians was probably for the best.  
  
  
Cleaning was her life, her passion and her hobby; so getting paid to do it was pure bonus for her. It made her happy, so everyone was content to just let her get on with it and not bother talking to her at all.  
  
  
David stood nearby, he was walking back to his office when the commotion occurred and Emma had suddenly appeared. Now, he leaned against the wall and stared at her intently; watching her every movement. She wore a long, plaid skirt and leggings underneath; a tan blouse with a knitted cardigan over the top and thick glasses to help her see. As she stood up, she noticed the Headmaster watching her and she averted her eyes immediately.  
  
  
He pushed away from the wall and walked over to her, still his eyes never left her.  
  
  
"I don't believe we've met," he spoke to her. Emma looked up at him slowly, smiling nervously.  
  
  
"I'm just the cleaning lady," she said shyly, "if you see a mess just call _'Emma'_ and I'll have it cleaned up in a jiffy!"  She averted her eyes again, as if she dared not look at him for too long in case he scolded her for it.  
  
  
"Emma," he repeated quietly. Emma nodded.  
  
  
"Yup," she answered, awkwardly, "that um, that's me... "   She stole another glance at him, his intense stare had softened somewhat.  
  
  
"Did you need something cleaned up?" she asked him, as he hadn't moved on. David never needed anything cleaned up, he was very particular about his personal hygiene and everything had to be clean at all times.  
  
  
"No," he replied calmly.  
  
  
"Okay," Emma grabbed her mop, "I'd better go, there's never a moment to spare when you're the only cleaner around!" She hurried away and he turned, watching her until she was out of sight.  
  
  
He then looked very unsettled for a moment, before heading to his office once more. He shut the door when he went inside, seated himself at his desk and frowned. His hands were sweaty and his heart was racing, he'd never been ill in his life; so what was _happening?_


	6. Dissention

A few days later, Linda, Peter and Janet were in the teacher's lounge talking about the rough time they were all having.  
  
  
"I've got _spit wads_ all over my board," Peter moaned, drinking from a flask.  
  
  
"You think that's bad?" asked Janet, "someone took a _poo_ right underneath my desk!"  Linda grimaced.  
  
  
"Feral beasts!" she complained, "you know, I've never seen the Headmaster in here... Have any of you?"  
  
  
"Nope," replied Peter.  
  
  
"Not even once," agreed Janet, "he's too _good_ for us!"  
  
  
"I don't quite know why," Linda said slowly, "but for some reason, he never has any problems with the students at all."  
  
  
"I've seen him walking down the hallway," Peter spoke now, "some kid drops a wrapper, he's all like - hey, pick that up - and the kid picks it up! Just like that!"  
  
  
"Lawd, if I tried that they'd hang me by me tits!" Janet looked surprised. Linda sat down by the door, thinking hard.  
  
  
"He's always so calm and collected," Linda noted, "never shows any fear, perhaps that's why they respect him?"  
  
  
"I think it's time we ruffled a few of his perfect feathers," Peter smirked, "let him know he ain't any better than the rest of us."  
  
  
"I'm in," Janet raised her hand, "but only if you're gonna tie him up and take off his pants!"  
  
  
"You've got serious problems," Linda frowned at Janet, "you know that, right?"  Janet shrugged.  
  
  
"You're just jealous," she sniffed, "but don't worry, if he can still breathe when I've had my way with him, I might let you have him for a while."  Linda made a face and shook her head, turning to Peter.  
  
  
"You won't be able to get him in the classroom," she said, "or his Quarters, it's either his office or the dining hall."  
  
  
"Well," said Peter, "I ain't hanging around his office all damned day waiting for him to turn up, so it's gonna have to be the dining hall."  Linda nodded.  
  
  
"Take a couple of the bigger guys with you," she told Peter, "he may be stronger than he looks and we don't want him getting away."  
  
  
"We're not gonna hurt him, though, are we?" asked Janet.  
  
  
"Of course not," Linda replied, "we're just going to pull a harmless prank on him, kind of like an initiation."  
  
  
"Oh," Janet nodded, "sounds like fun, then!"  
  
  
"Speak for yourself," Peter grumbled, "me and the other guys have a score to settle."  
  
  
"Don't touch his face, then," Janet pointed at Peter warningly.  
  
  
"Why do you want to hit him?" asked Linda.  
  
  
"I just wanna mess him up a bit, he makes the rest of us look like slobs!" Peter complained, "always neat and clean. Makes me _sick!"_  
  
  
"We don't need _him_ to make us look like slobs," Janet laughed. Linda had to agree, the rest of the staff had given up looking professional years ago.  
  
  
"So it's agreed, then," Linda reminded them, "Peter, you and two other guys will grab him just after dinner tonight... Me and the other staff members will be waiting for you to bring him in here."  
  
  
"What're we gonna do with him in here?" asked Janet, confused.  
  
  
"Pompous bastard's gonna get drunk with us!" Linda replied with a sneer, "then we'll see who is disgusting!"  
  
  
"Who?" asked Janet.  
  
  
"Him!" Peter shouted, "he's going to be so drunk, you might even have a shot at him _without_ tying him up!"  Janet's eyes suddenly brightened.  
  
  
"I like this plan," she nodded, rubbing her hands together, "it's like all me birthdays and chrissy's come at once!"


	7. Plots and Plans

Emma was scrubbing the floor underneath Janet's desk, it wasn't the nicest job in the world but she got a kind of satisfaction from getting things clean. She finished up and placed down some paper towels to dry the area, then she crawled out from under the desk and stood up. She always wore her hair up in a bun, so that it didn't get dirty and nobody would be tempted to spit gum into it. She looked over towards the doorway, the Headmaster's familiar gaze upon her. He had become a part of her daily routine now, always watching her and keeping his eye on her work.  
  
  
Sometimes, he would even visit the kitchens at night, supposedly to make sure she did the dishes correctly. Emma appreciated his efforts to keep her on her toes, it felt good to be noticed and it was nice to know that someone was appreciating her contribution here at last. She worked very hard, doing the jobs nobody else would ever want to do; she even scrubbed the toilets from time to time. Emma picked up her bucket and grabbed her mop, walking towards the door so she could get cleaned up for dinner.  
  
  
"Good evening, Sir," she greeted the Headmaster.  
  
  
"Evening," he nodded politely as she passed him by. Emma put her things away, then she turned and nearly ran right into him.  
  
  
"Headmaster," she was startled, "you should be heading to the dining hall."  She looked into his eyes, smiling at him slightly but unsure why he had to check up on her so often. The other staff members were the ones he should really keep an eye on, did he know they drank on the premises? His time would be far better spent on them, rather than here with her because she was a real stickler for the rules.  
  
  
Indeed, David could find no fault with Emma's appearance or her work. Her attitude was acceptable, she didn't drink or smoke and she always seemed so happy just doing her job.  
  
  
"Where do you dine?" he asked her, for he had never seen her in the dining hall.  Emma's gaze lowered.  
  
  
"Utility closet," she replied, "but it-it's okay, I just have a quick sandwich and then I'm back to work. You know me, always on the go!"  David was not pleased, this was unacceptable.  
  
  
"Come," he spoke firmly, "you will sit by me."  He turned and walked away, Emma hesitated but his tone of voice suggested that he would not take no for an answer and she hurried after him. As usual, the dining hall was in an uproar with the teachers fending off flying food with their trays until the Headmaster appeared. When he stepped into the room, the students all seated themselves at once and the riot ceased altogether.  
  
  
Amazed, Emma silently followed him as he walked slowly to his seat and they sat down together. Emma felt like everyone was staring at her, she kept her eyes downcast and ate her dinner quietly beside David.  
  
  
*  
  
  
A while later, sooner than usual; most of the other staff members left the dining hall. David frowned curiously, but finished his meal and sat back thoughtfully.  
  
  
_Where had they all got to and why?_  
  
  
Just then, he felt something grab each of his arms firmly and he was roughly hauled to his feet by two men. Peter was standing nearby, a cruel sneer upon his face.  
  
  
"Alright Dale, Mark - Let's get him to the-... " Peter started talking.  
  
  
"Um, Peter?" Dale interrupted him nervously, pointing to the students.  
  
  
They were all standing up, heads turned and staring angrily towards the teachers. David struggled hard, Mark and Dale almost couldn't hold him.  
  
  
"What do we do?" asked Mark.  
  
  
"Just er, let him go," Peter said quickly.  
  
  
Emma watched on in fear, unsure of what was going on.  
  
  
They let go of the Headmaster and the students relaxed, sitting back down to finish their meals as if nothing had happened. The three teachers then returned to the staffroom empty handed, their heads hung down in shame. David watched them as they left, a dark expression of suspicion crossing his face. Emma looked up at him, as he hadn't sat down again.  
  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked him, "what was all that about?"  
  
  
"I'm fine," came his calm response, then he left the dining hall and Emma froze in place.  
  
  
She was alone with the students, the Headmaster was not present; they were sure to riot again.  
  
  
But they did not.  
  
  
David returned to his Quarters, sitting down upon his sofa to think in silence. He didn't know what those men had been planning, but he was certain it wasn't a surprise party...  
  
  
  



	8. Another Attempt

As the lounge door opened, everyone lunged at the three men but then stepped back in bewilderment.  
  
  
"Where is he?" demanded Linda, "you were supposed to drag him here with you!"  
  
  
"I know!" Peter bit back, "it's those damned students! The second you lay a hand on him, they're all up on their feet!"  Linda frowned, she'd noticed similar behavior when she had touched his shoulder a few days ago.  
  
  
"This is going to be harder than we first anticipated," she said thoughtfully, "there's nothing for it, you'll have to get him in his office."  
  
  
"That ain't gonna be easy," Peter told her, "sometimes he don't ever go in there all day, and now he's suspicious for sure."   Linda sat down and sighed heavily.  
  
  
"We'll get him," she promised them, "he'll be one of _us_ by the end of the week, mark my words... "  
  
  
"I don't see why we have to hurt the guy," came a small voice from the crying window, "I think he's doing a wonderful job with the students." Linda rolled her eyes.  
  
  
"Those students are here for a reason, Cathy," she replied bitterly, "they're badly behaved and they're too stupid to learn."  
  
  
"I don't know," Cathy shook her head, wiping her tears with her sleeve, "I think you'll find that they'll actually get Grades this year... "  
  
  
"Poppycock!" grumbled Peter, "they don't sit still long enough to do any work!"  
  
  
"Perhaps not for _you_ ," Cathy pointed out. Janet chuckled.  
  
  
"He can come and teach _me_ anytime," she said, shaking her ass in her seat suggestively.  
  
  
"Um, did anybody else notice the cleaning lady sitting at the table with us tonight?" asked Mark.  
  
  
"No," frowned Linda, "was she?"  Nobody ever noticed Emma, so this wasn't surprising.  
  
  
"Yeah," Mark nodded, "what's with that?"   But they had not a clue.  
  
  
"Forget that _nobody_ ," Linda snapped, "we need a new plan... "  
  
  
***  
  
For the next few days, there was always someone watching the door to the Headmaster's office but he rarely ever ventured near it and when he did; he never stayed long enough for anyone to be summoned quickly enough to be able to grab him. It was frustrating for them, it clearly wasn't going to happen this way either. Peter walked along the hallway, safe with the knowledge that all students were in class right now. He was soon joined by Dale, both on their way to the lounge; when they saw the Headmaster nearby. He was alone, not a student in sight.  
  
  
"Grab him!" Peter hissed, and Dale nodded. They rushed at him, pushing his back hard up against the wall and holding him firmly there. Dale's hand gripped the Headmaster's throat tightly, ceasing his attempts to struggle free. David was still now, his breath quickening and his heart beating faster.  
  
  
"Well now," Peter got in his face, "lookie what we have here... "  
  
  
"He's looks real mad, Peter," Dale worried.  
  
  
"Just help me get him to the lounge!" Peter snapped. They looked around, hesitating when they noticed quite a few students had suddenly appeared behind them.  
  
  
"Where'd _they_ come from?" asked Peter.  
  
  
The students looked outraged, their eyes glaring angrily at the two men. Dale and Peter let go of David, brushing his jacket a little as if there was dust on it and then they began to inch away from him. The eyes of the students followed them until they turned the corner, hurrying back to the lounge in a panic. Emma was watching from just over by a window, the students dispersed moments later and left the Headmaster alone once more. He looked at her and she felt herself startle, but he soon turned away from her and started to walk back to wherever he'd been headed earlier.  
  
  
"You should fire those two," Emma dared to call out to him. He stopped and turned back to look at her, Emma lowered her eyes because usually people would just keep walking and not bother to let her know if they'd heard her or not.  
  
  
"My quarters tonight," he said to her firmly, "around eight."  Then, he promptly left and did not wait for a response from her. Emma was curious about his Quarters, nobody was allowed in there but she supposed he needed something cleaned after all by now and thought no more about it.  



	9. Human?

Emma enjoyed her new position by his side at the dining hall staff table, the food was much better than her sandwiches and he was always asking her questions about herself that she'd never been asked before. He was so well spoken and polite, if only his stare wasn't quite so intense; she could really get used to this. Janet was on the other side of him tonight at dinner, everything was going as normal and it was so quiet that you could hear each and every clink of the cutlery. Suddenly, Emma noticed the Headmaster straighten up.  
  
  
David slowly turned to look at Janet, who had her hand under the table where it honestly shouldn't have been. Janet smiled back at him casually, like she was not rubbing her hand up and down his crotch.  
  
  
"Janet," David spoke loud and clear, all eyes turned to him, "kindly remove your hand from _my cock_."  
  
  
Janet's face turned beet red, she withdrew her hand and then quickly left the dining hall; unable to take the giggles, whispers and stares of the students.  
  
  
"Was that _really_ necessary?" hissed Linda, "you _embarrassed_ the poor woman!"  He lifted a brow at her, but said nothing more and Emma couldn't help but stifle a chuckle herself.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Afterwards, back in the lounge, Janet was sobbing by the window. Peter and Dale were retelling their story from earlier, while Linda listened carefully and rubbed Janet's back comfortingly.  
  
  
"We nearly _had him!_ " Peter wailed angrily.  
  
  
"It's like they _knew!_ " Dale added, "one minute there wasn't a soul in sight, then the minute we grab him, suddenly there they were!"  Linda furrowed her brow, deep in thought at this.  
  
  
"I've never seen him smile," sniffled Janet, "did you notice? Has anyone ever seen him do it, even once?"  But nobody had even seen him so much as smirk, let alone smile.  
  
  
"I don't think he's even human," Janet grabbed some tissues and blew her nose, "or maybe he's cast a spell."  Linda turned and looked at Janet, a look of realization dawning upon her.  
  
  
"You could be onto something there," she said.  
  
  
"Oh, _go on!_ " Peter snorted.  
  
  
"No, I'm serious!" Linda insisted, "think about it."  They all fell silent and the more they thought about it, the less silly it sounded...  



	10. Lovesick

At around eight that night, Emma made her way to the Headmaster's Quarters with her mop and bucket in tow. She knocked on his door and he opened it, his gaze falling upon her equipment puzzledly.  
  
  
"Leave those out here," he instructed her, before inviting her inside and closing the door behind her. Emma was quite lost for what to do, hadn't he asked her here to clean up?  
  
  
"Please, sit," he gestured to his sofa and Emma sat down.  
  
  
"Is everything alright?" she asked him.  
  
  
"I'm not certain," David sat beside her and she turned to face him.  
  
  
"Are you worried about the other staff?" asked Emma, "they're acting really weird towards you."  
  
  
"That is nothing I can't handle," David assured her, "it's you I am having a problem with." Emma lowered her gaze, of course it'd be her. It was always her, he never stopped watching her work and she was certain he'd found fault with it everywhere. He was such a perfectionist, she was actually surprised he hadn't demanded her to re-wash the dishes over and over each night.  
  
  
"Are you going to fire me?" she asked him quietly.  
  
  
"Perhaps," he responded softly.  
  
  
"Can I ask what I have done to upset you?" Emma enquired, looking up now to search his eyes.  He was silent for a time, then he stood up and walked over to the window. Emma sat in the awkward silence, wondering what to do and trying not to have a panic attack at the thought of losing her job. She noticed a dog emerge from the bedroom and she smiled, relaxing into the sofa.  
  
  
"Hi puppy!" she spoke to the dog as if it were a toddler, "where'd you come from huh?"  
  
  
David turned sharply, concern written on his features but the dog wagged his tail and approached Emma placidly. She hugged the beast and showered it with affection.  
  
  
"You like dogs?" asked David.  
  
  
"Yeah," Emma beamed, "I just _wuv_ widdle doggy shnuckums, don't I? Yes I do! Yesh I dooo!"  
  
  
She became aware of herself and slowly stopped fawning over the dog, it left happily and she felt her cheeks burning bright red.  
  
  
"It's late," David told her, "but I will need to discuss this with you further."  Emma stood up, taking her cue to exit.  
  
  
"You want to see me in your office tomorrow?" she asked him.  
  
  
"If you wouldn't mind," David nodded, "it is important."  Emma nodded.  
  
  
"See you bright and early then," she tried to stay positive, but it wasn't easy.  
  
  
"Goodnight," he said softly. Emma liked it when he spoke softly to her, it was such a change from the usual ' _Emma, get this cleaned up now_!'  she often got from everyone else.  
  
  
"Night," she replied, seeing herself out while he stared after her in silence.

  
**

Shortly after breakfast that morning, as everyone went off to either teach or drown their sorrows, Emma slowly made her way to the Headmaster's office. She walked in and closed the door, then approached his desk quietly. He was by the window, staring outside as if he hadn't noticed her enter. Emma stood and waited for a moment, then she decided to speak up.  
  
  
"Whatever I've done wrong," she said, "I can fix it, just please don't fire me!" He turned to look at her, steely blue eyes meeting hers with a slight hostility in them. She noticed that one of his eyes looked a little different from the other, but it just added to his mysteriousness.  
  
  
"Seriously though, just tell me," Emma urged him, "what have I done?"  
  
  
"You have made me ill," David replied firmly. Emma frowned.  
  
  
"I make lots of people sick," she shrugged, "I can't help it if I have to clean up poop, Mister Bowie... It's my job... "  He was staring at her again, as if she'd said something quite confusing.  
  
  
"Not like that," David turned back to the window.  
  
  
"Well, then how?" asked Emma, "are you coming down with something? Maybe I can help."   He looked back at her again and she bit back a smile, but he'd caught her.  
  
  
"Why did you smile just now?" he asked her, "do you find my illness amusing?"  
  
  
"Of course not," Emma told him, "only... "  
  
  
"Only what?" he demanded.  Emma lowered her gaze.  
  
  
"You have beautiful eyes, is all," she said quietly, blushing a little. She stole a glance at him and he looked taken aback somewhat, then his shoulders relaxed and he leaned against the wall.  
  
  
"Which one?" he quipped and Emma chuckled.  
  
  
"Come on," she encouraged him, "tell me your symptoms and maybe I can tell you what's wrong. It could just be a flu or something viral... "   He stared at her for a moment longer, then he relented and gave her a short nod.  
  
  
"Alright," he agreed, "it's my heart."  
  
  
"That doesn't sound good," frowned Emma, "what's it doing?"  
  
  
"It beats too fast sometimes," he replied, "my hands get sweaty, I cannot think clearly... "  Emma looked genuinely concerned and confused.  
  
  
"That sounds scary," she frowned, "you said it only happens sometimes, right?"  He nodded.  
  
  
"So maybe find out whatever is causing it to happen and stop doing it?" Emma suggested.  
  
  
"That's where you come into it," David told her.  
  
  
"Me?" Emma looked puzzled, "why me?"   He stalked over to her, a hint of anger in his eyes now.  
  
  
"Because it only happens when _you're_ around!" he accused her, "it's happening _right now!_ "  Emma stared at him in bewilderment, not quite sure what to think or say. He was visibly upset and blaming her for something that was happening to him.  
  
  
"I feel so out of control," his voice shook a little.  
  
  
"Do you always have to be in control?" Emma asked him gently.  
  
  
"I _need_ to be in control!" he almost shouted at her, "without control, what else is there? Don't you understand, Emma? I _need_ to be in control, _all_ the time... "  He turned away from her, Emma didn't know what to do.  
  
  
"And you," he spoke without turning around, "I can't stop thinking about you, if you're not around... "  Emma's eyes grew wide, her cheeks flushed and she touched his arm gently.  
  
  
"It sounds like you're... in _love_ , Sir," she said boldly. He looked at her hand upon his arm, then slowly into her brown eyes.  
  
  
"Has it never happened to you before?" Emma asked him gently.  
  
  
"No," he replied, looking curious now, "I don't have time for such nonsense."  Emma smiled at him, noticing for the first time ever how he studied her lips whenever she smiled. But she had not seen him smile himself, not ever.  
  
  
"I can't help you," Emma told him.  
  
  
"Why not?" he asked her.  
  
  
"Because you're not sick," Emma replied, "not really."  He studied her face and then turned to gaze out the window.  
  
  
"Is there anything you can do at all?" he asked her. Emma stepped forwards and took his hand into hers, just standing beside him and they held hands for a while.  
  
  
"Okay?" she asked softly. He kept staring out the window.  
  
  
"It helps," he replied at last. Emma smiled again, kissing the back of his hand lightly.


	11. Without Consent

"I have to get back to work," she told him, letting go of his hand reluctantly. He turned and watched her leave, but spoke not another word. Emma closed the door and burst into a huge, beaming grin, dancing and twirling back to her mop and bucket with a song in her heart.  
  
  
"What's gotten into her?" asked Mark, who was walking by with Dale.  
  
  
"Who cares?" asked Dale, screwing his nose up.  
  
  
They continued walking to the lounge, their class now over for the time being. They found Janet, drunk as usual, laying on the floor. She was barely conscious and Dale looked around, there wasn't anybody else here.  
  
  
"Wanna have some fun?" he asked. Mark looked reluctant, but agreed to keep watch while Dale knelt down beside Janet.  
  
  
"Janet?" Dale whispered. Her eyes fluttered open and she squinted at him but it was all blurry.  
  
  
"That you, Mishtaahh Bowie?" she slurred.  
  
  
"Yeah, sure," Dale lied, "get your kit off darlin' - I wanna fuck."  Janet sat up groggily.  
  
  
"Keep ya hair on," she started to undress, "ya horny bastard... "   Dale smirked, unzipping his trousers and Mark shook his head but kept looking out for anyone who might come along and interrupt them...  
  
  
***  
  
  
It was nearly lunchtime when Linda returned to the teacher's lounge, she found Janet on the floor half naked and frowned in disgust.  
  
  
" _Pigs!_ " she growled, kneeling down to pull Janet's panties back up and fix up her skirt a little.  Janet stirred and woke up, rubbing her eyes as she slowly stood to her feet.  
  
  
"Where'd he go?" she asked sleepily.  
  
  
"Where did who go?" asked Linda, "Janet, who did this to you?"  
  
  
"What? Huh?  Oh, Mister Bowie was just here a minute ago," Janet sat down on a chair, "dunno where he's got to... "  Linda fumed, how _dare he_ take advantage of Janet when she wasn't in any shape to give consent?  
  
  
"I'll have words with _that_ one," she said angrily, a fire in her eyes, "he'll lose his _job_ over this!"                                                                          
  
*  
  
  
Linda marched down the hallway, coming across Dale and Mark as she went along.  
  
  
"You two," she snapped, "with me!"  Dale looked at Mark, who lowered his gaze guiltily and they followed in behind Linda to the Headmaster's office. They burst inside, finding him seated at his desk and alone. He stood up quickly, backing away as the two men cornered him upon Linda's command. She closed the door, walking over to them slowly.  
  
  
"What did you do to Janet?" Linda demanded. David looked confused, Mark turned red and Dale nudged him to keep quiet.  
  
  
"I have done _nothing_ to Janet," replied David.  
  
  
"I've just found her laying face down on the lounge floor!" Linda shouted at him.  
  
  
"Is that so uncommon?" David asked calmly.  
  
  
"She's been _raped_ , you pig!" Linda accused him.  
  
  
"Ah...  But, what makes you think _I_ did it?" David asked her, disbelief in his expression.  
  
  
"She _said_ you did," Linda warned him, "so _don't_ try to deny it!"  
  
  
"What'll we do with him, Linda?" asked Dale, keen to get it over with before Mark caved in and ratted him out.  Linda regarded him for a moment, tilting her head and smirking.  
  
  
"Do you _like me_ , Mr. Bowie?" she asked him. He made a face.  
  
  
"You _disgust_ me," he spat.  Linda only smiled more broadly.  
  
  
"Good," she said firmly, "hold him!"  He grunted as Dale and Mark grabbed his arms, pushing him against the wall. Linda stepped closer to him, making him uncomfortable.  
  
  
"You think it's alright to rape somebody?" Linda purred, "let's see how you like it, when _you're_ the victim, hm?"  He struggled hard, but it was no use.  
  
  
"I never _touched_ the filthy _whore!_ " he growled, desperately.  
  
  
"Calm down," Linda cooed at him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, "you're so uptight... and I haven't had a decent screw in _months_ , this'll do us _both_ good... "  
  
She leaned in and began to kiss his neck, he physically baulked and she drew back curiously.  
  
  
"You really _do_ find me repulsive, don't you?" she asked in wonder. He felt sick, right down to his guts.  
  
  
"I find _her_ more repellent than you," came his fiery retort, "though I'd not touch either of you even with _sterile_ gloves on!"  Linda stepped back.  
  
  
"Get on with it before we're caught!" Dale insisted.  
  
  
"I believe him," Linda said suddenly.  
  
  
"You _what?!_ " demanded Dale, "you can't be _serious?_ "  
  
  
"I am," Linda looked a little worried now, "I think he's telling the truth."  Mark let go of David, but Dale did not and this resulted in him being punched right on the nose. Stumbling backwards, Dale fell onto his back and his hands flew to cover his nose; which was now bleeding profusely. Mark backed away, not wishing to be next and Linda lowered her gaze.  
  
  
"I am _so_ sorry," she began, "if there's _anything_ I can do to make it up to you... "


	12. Swell Of Hatred

"Get _out_ of my office!" David shouted at them all.  Linda jumped, she had never heard him raise his voice like this before. She and Mark quickly exited the room, leaving poor Dale still writhing painfully upon the floor. David slowly began to button his shirt back up, while several students entered his office and dragged Dale away.  
  
  
He kicked out at them, but they grabbed his legs and continued dragging him along outside. He screamed and something was shoved into his mouth, he gagged and choked on it while they placed something around his neck. He felt himself being lifted up high, a panicked stare upon his face as he was lynched and hung by the neck until he stopped twitching. Leaving him to hang from the branch of the old oak tree on the playground, the students silently filed back into the Academy and went to lunch.  
  
  
Gazing down at the scene mutely, the Headmaster closed the blinds and walked away from his window.  
  


Red eyes gleamed from the bushes outside, staring up at the hanging corpse hungrily...

 

**

 

By the end of his first month, David was teaching half the classes on his own. Linda was getting agitated with the systematic firing of her colleagues by the school board, the more classes he overtook; the less staff she had to mingle with afterwards.  
  
  
"It's ridiculous!" she threw her hands up in the air, pacing along the lounge floor, "he's teaching Final Year material to First Years!"  
  
  
"So?" asked Mark, still jittery since Dale went missing some weeks ago.  
  
  
"So?" Linda repeated, "so they're _getting_ it! How can they _possibly_ understand what he's prattling on about? _I_ don't even know what he's saying half the time!"  
  
  
"Like I said when he first got here," Cathy spoke up, "maybe he's just a very good teacher, just leave him _alone!_ "  
  
  
"He's putting us all to _shame!_ " Linda scowled, "and worse, he's getting us all _fired_ , one by one as we become useless! He must be stopped!"  
  
  
"I don't think there's any heart left in us for another fight with him," Cathy shook her head, "the students are well behaved, the halls are quiet and we can eat without needing a raincoat in the dining room."  
  
  
"She's right," agreed Mark, "I can even walk along the hallway during break time and I don't have to be afraid of getting beaten up or tripped over... They've changed for the better, the students... I really like him, I do... "  
  
  
"Ugh, why don't you two just marry him then?" snapped Linda, "there's something weird about that man and I am going to find out exactly what it is, if it _kills_ me!"  
  
  
"Careful," Mark warned her, "it just might...  We never did find Dale."  
  
  
"Wimp probably scampered," Linda sniffed impatiently, "cowardly bastard."  She left the lounge and Mark glanced over at Cathy, who shook her head again and sighed heavily.  
  
  
"I think he is the best thing to ever happen around here," Cathy remarked.  
  
  
Mark nodded in agreement, content to just leave the guy alone to do his job.


	13. Teaching The Teacher

Emma was not worried about _her_ job at all, even though the students had stopped throwing food and trashing the place; accidents still happened and there was always something to be cleaned up. She was happier in her work now than she'd ever been in her life and part of the reason was the Headmaster himself. She always sat next to him during meals, he would hold hands with her under the table and she couldn't stop smiling if she tried.  
  
  
Sometimes, he would just stand there in his office with her and hold both of her hands in his - they would simply gaze into each other's eyes, not saying anything. She was falling in love with him, despite her reluctance to break the rules. Staff were not permitted to date each other, of course they would not be the first to ever break such a rule but she didn't want to risk losing her job and not see him again.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was so hard, because to her, he was so _perfect._  
  
***  
  
  
Very early one morning, Emma crept into his Quarters to see him before the day began. Two large, black dogs sat just outside his open bedroom door, guarding it with alert ears. Their eyes followed Emma as she approached them, their tails wagged and their ears lowered when she knelt down to greet them quietly. The Headmaster was still sleeping, she could see his bare back and part of his butt as the sheet had slid away from him in the night. Smiling to herself, she silently padded into his bedroom and peeked under the blankets before bringing them up to cover him again.  
  
  
She did not want him to catch a chill, he might actually get properly sick and that just wouldn't do. She then went and sat down on his sofa, waiting patiently for him to awaken in his own time. As he did every morning, David woke and got out of bed with a stretch and a yawn. Walking past the dogs, he went into the main area to sit on the sofa and procrastinate before he would dress himself and go down to breakfast. He rounded the corner of the sofa and stopped in his tracks, looking at Emma as she slowly got to her feet.  
  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked her. Emma loved his sleepy voice, when he wasn't quite fully awake just yet.  
  
  
"I thought I would surprise you," she replied, looking him slowly up and down, her eyes darkening in appreciation.  
  
  
"It worked," he told her, "I am _very_ surprised... "  Emma blushed and walked over to him, then she leaned forwards and kissed his mouth. Within seconds they were making out, holding each other tightly. He suddenly pulled away, a little breathless.  
  
  
"Stop," he said quickly.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Emma breathed, her heart pounding, "are you worried we'll get caught?"  
  
  
"No," he replied, "it's... when you kiss me like that... My heart feels like it's going to explode out of my chest."  Emma touched his face and his eyes closed.  
  
  
"As I'm sure you're aware," Emma said quietly, "that's not physically possible... It's lust."  His eyes opened.  
  
  
"Lust?" he repeated.  Emma nodded.  
  
  
"I feel the same way," she admitted.  
  
  
"So... What now?" came the question Emma was hoping to hear. She took his hand and led him into the bedroom, closing the door shut tight behind them. The dogs raced around and sat up on the sofa, guarding the entrance to his Quarters...


	14. The Missing Student

At breakfast, Emma wore the smile of the sexually satisfied. Linda still paid her no attention, still infatuated with getting rid of Mister Bowie somehow but having no other staff to support her was hindering her efforts. There were barely any teachers left, just a few 'helpers' now to aid the Headmaster with remedial tasks he would rather not perform himself. It was humiliating, to be downgraded to assistant rather than teacher.  
  
  
Her hatred for the man grew and festered, until one evening; she saw her opportunity to finally bring him to his knees once and for all...  
  
  
***  
  
  
It was a warm afternoon and the entire Academy had been outside to cool off in the swimming pool, watched over by the Headmaster. Some of the staff were walking around outside as well, just to ensure nobody got out of hand. David stood by the door, when Ben came over to him quickly.  
  
  
"I'm just going to the toilet, Headmaster," Ben told him, "I'll only be a minute... "  
  
  
"Alright," nodded David, "be quick about it then."  Ben rushed off inside and Emma slipped out the door.  
  
  
"Hey," she smiled in greeting. David turned and took her hand into his own, holding hands with her behind his back as they stood side by side.  
  
  
"It was such a wonderful idea to let the students cool off with a nice swim before dinner," Emma said happily, watching them all splash and laugh.  
  
  
"I'm not a big fan of the heat myself," David responded, looking slightly uncomfortable. Though Emma realized she'd never actually seen him sweat...  They stood for a while longer and Emma leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
  
"I know so little about you," she sighed softly, "won't you talk to me about yourself?"  
  
  
"What is there to know?" he answered her.  
  
  
"Well," Emma looked thoughtful, "tell me about your family, like when you were growing up... "   David was silent for a long moment, then he looked out over the hills and tried to remember.  
  
  
"We lived in a big, big old house," he recalled, "it was huge, I could have played hide and seek for days without being found."  Emma smiled as she pictured it.  
  
  
"Did you have brothers and sisters?" she asked him.  
  
  
"Of course," he answered her.  
  
  
"Who else do you remember?" Emma asked him, curious to know who played a significant role in this man's life. David went a little quiet, but he continued on with a slight frown.  
  
  
"My mother and my father, naturally," he replied, "sometimes Aunt Paula would come to stay for a while. She was a bit odd, always bringing us cookies and cakes."  
  
  
"That's not odd," Emma told him, "it's what Aunts do."  
  
  
"Perhaps," shrugged David, "but we never ate them." Emma laughed then.  
  
  
"She was a terrible cook?" she asked.  He did not respond.  
  
  
"I remember Uncle Lucas," he spoke more fondly now, "he was cool, he carried a gun all the time."   Emma smiled at him adoringly.  
  
  
"A gun?" she exclaimed, "wow... "  
  
  
"He even let us play with it sometimes," David remembered, "of course, he would take the bullets out first."  Emma chuckled.  
  
  
"Of course!" she agreed.  
  
  
"Mother _hated_ us playing with the gun," David said with a gentle tone, "but Father didn't mind so much... "    He trailed off and Emma looked at him, his expression was sad now.  
  
  
"Are your parents still alive?" she asked softly.  He looked around.  
  
  
"Where's Ben?" he asked suddenly. Emma shrugged.  
  
  
"I saw him go inside earlier," she said, "probably went to the toilet."  
  
  
"That was half an hour ago," said David, "stay here and keep an eye on things, I'm going to check on him."  
  
  
"Alright," Emma watched him go inside, she wanted to know more about his family but perhaps she'd asked enough questions for one day.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Linda was fuming in the lounge, she'd wanted to keep the students inside but he'd allowed them to take the afternoon off for a swim. The students were not her favorite people in the world, she would do anything lately to get back at them for years of taunting her but the Headmaster was making it impossible for her. She needed to get rid of him, things were better before he had arrived because she was in charge and could punish them to her heart's content. It didn't matter anymore that the students had been uncontrollable, all she could think about was revenge and it was consuming her every thought by now.  
  
  
She walked out of the lounge and along the hall, watching as a student rushed into the toilets. With a smirk, she took a fire extinguisher from the wall and crept in after Ben; striking him unconscious with it when he emerged from the stall a moment later. Then, she hid behind the door and waited; hoping and trembling with anticipation for the Headmaster to come looking for his lost student...  



	15. The Trap

Walking towards the toilets, David kept an eye out for Ben but there wasn't anyone around at all as he went along. He pushed the door open and saw the student, laying in a crumpled heap upon the tiled floor. He hurried over and knelt down beside Ben, turning him over onto his back.  
  
  
"Ben," he urged the boy to awaken, "Ben, can you hear me?"  
  
  
Ben did not respond, but he was still breathing so that was something at least.  He heard a sound come from behind him, turning just in time to grab the fire extinguisher from Linda's hands as she hurled it towards him. He did not have time to react when she screamed and ran into him, the force of her body pushing him back and he stumbled; hitting the wall hard. She was pressed up against him, ready to fight but his eyes were closed.  
  
  
Slowly, she drew back from him and caught him as he fell forwards; unconscious. Ben moaned behind her, Linda quickly dragged David off to find somewhere to hide him.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Emma turned around as Ben emerged from the building, his face contorted in pain and his hand holding the back of his bloodied head.  
  
  
"Ben! What happened?!" asked Emma.  
  
  
"Somebody hit me," Ben replied, "I thought I heard the Headmaster calling for me, but when I came to he wasn't there."  He turned and walked back inside to the infirmary to get help.  
  
  
Emma felt her heart racing, she looked around because the students had suddenly gone silent. They all stood very still, their heads turned towards the Academy and their eyes flashed with contempt.  Emma ran inside, calling for David and getting no response from him. He could be anywhere, she didn't know how to locate him or if he was alright.  
  
  
She only knew that she had to find him, only then would she relax.  
  
  
**

Emma searched the building as best she could, but the place was massive and ... Linda.  Emma tried to think when she had last seen her, but she was certain Linda hadn't come out this afternoon. She turned and headed directly for the teacher's lounge, knowing she was not permitted to enter but this was important and Mister Bowie's life may depend upon her breaking the rules. She slowly opened the door and peered inside, the place was kinda gross and smelled utterly vile; like vomit and smoke.  
  
  
It could do with a really good cleaning out, but she wasn't here for that.  
  
  
"Linda," she spied the woman, standing by the window, "where's Mister Bowie?"  Linda turned and frowned, squinting a little and Emma could tell she'd been crying.  
  
  
"What the fuck do _you_ want with _him?_ " asked Linda.  
  
  
"Just tell me where he is," Emma urged her, "please."  
  
  
"It's too late," she stifled a sob, "I think I've killed him!" Emma's heart started to ache, but she blinked back the tears.  
  
  
"It may not be too late," she tried again, "please, we can still save him if you'd just tell me where he is!"  Linda nodded, wiping her eyes with some tissues and blowing her nose.  
  
  
"I suppose you might be right," she said sadly, "but I doubt it. Follow me then."  
  
  
She walked out of the lounge and Emma walked after her, wishing she'd hurry up but Linda didn't seem to be in any kind of rush at all. They arrived at the library and went inside, Emma saw him laying on something and was hesitant to approach despite her desire to check if he was alright.  
  
  
"What's he laying on?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
  
"It's a pressure pad," replied Linda, a little too calmly, "if he wakes up, he's going to put pressure on it when he tries to move. That will cause the cage to fall down... "  
  
  
" _Cage?_ " Emma glanced up and saw a metal cage hanging over David. It was full of sharp, metal spikes that would kill him if it fell down; impaling him horribly.  
  
  
"You've been planning this for a long time," said Emma, "haven't you?"  Linda nodded.  
  
  
"I don't know how long you've got," she said with a shrug, "but you'd better think of something fast."  
  
  
"I'll just disable the mechanism," Emma started to walk over to it, but Linda grasped her arm.  
  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Linda snapped, thrusting the tip of a knife into Emma's side, "you can stand here and watch him die with me, then you'll be next! I can't have any witnesses, you see... It's better if I can blame someone else. I don't want to go to prison."  
  
  
"Linda, _please!"_ Emma begged her, "don't do this! I won't tell anyone, I swear! Just let me go and leave the Academy, nobody needs to die or go to prison, please!"  
  
  
David moaned and Emma started to cry, he was coming around slowly.  
  
  
"Please," she tried again, her voice trembling, "don't hurt him... "  Linda stared at the cage, excitement lit up in her eyes and Emma knew that it was no use in trying to talk to her. She was simply too far gone at this point...  
  
  
"David!" she screamed, while Linda tried to cover her mouth, "David! Don't move! Don't Mmff!!"  
  
  
Linda clamped her hand over Emma's mouth, she could only try to struggle free and hope he'd heard her.


	16. Who Are You?

His eyes fluttered, rolling as he came to and he heard a voice calling out to him. He opened his eyes and tried to focus on the blurry figures, they seemed to be struggling with each other. He lay perfectly still, watching them as his vision cleared.  
  
  
"Em-Emma?" he stammered, his head throbbing, "what... what's happening?"  He saw Linda, who locked eyes with him furiously.  
  
  
" _ **No!**_ " she screeched angrily, " _damnit!_ "  
  
  
It had become clear now that he'd heard Emma's warning and wasn't moving. Linda hurled Emma down onto the floor and ran at David as fast as she could, Emma sat up and screamed loudly. David saw the look in Linda's eyes, she was practically foaming at the mouth with rage and murderous intent. She leapt at him, he rolled out of the way and she landed upon the pressure pad. His eyes shut as the cage came down instantly, giving no time for escape.  
  
  
Emma rushed over to David and helped him to his feet, they backed away from the bloodied Ms. Stone and her gaping mouth. She twitched a few times and then her eyes closed for the final time. Emma turned to David, crying and his arms came around her in an effort to comfort the trembling form of his closest friend.  
  
  
"It's alright," he spoke softly, "it's over now."  Emma knew she'd come so very close to losing him, she hugged him tightly against her and listened to his pounding heart. If he hadn't heard her, she would never have been able to listen to it again...  
  
  
"Come on," he encouraged her to walk with him, "don't look back."  He put his arm around her, not letting her turn her head.  
  
  
***  
  
  
It was the end of the year, the students were preparing to go home for the holidays and the staff were looking forward to a break. The families of the students were so impressed by the overall change in behaviour of their children, that they actually wanted them home for the holidays - every single one of them. Emma was sitting with David in his Quarters, the dogs were nowhere to be seen but then they were probably out playing in the snow.  
  
  
"I never asked about your dogs," Emma said suddenly, "where'd you get them?"  
  
  
"They were a gift from my Father," replied David, "he said they came from home."  
  
  
"And where is home, for him?" asked Emma, "I've never seen dogs like them before."  David put his arm around her and said nothing.  
  
  
"You're not going to tell me," Emma said flatly, "are you?"  
  
  
"Perhaps one day," David answered her gently.  
  
  
"Alright," Emma leaned her head onto his shoulder, "I love you...  "   He kissed the top of her head, drawing her closer into his embrace.  
  
  
"David?" Emma closed her eyes.  
  
  
"Hm?" he looked down at her and she opened her eyes to gaze into his.  
  
  
"What were your parents called?" she asked him curiously.  
  
  
"Why do you want to know?" he asked back.  Emma shrugged.  
  
  
"I want to know everything about you," she said quietly, "I can't imagine my life without you in it anymore."  Emma's eyes grew wide, as she saw him smile awkwardly for the first time since they had met.  
  
  
"My mother's name was Abby," he told her quietly, "and my father, was called Thomas... I am their youngest child."  


 

***

 

=THE END=

 


End file.
